Heroman's princess
by Baylee1100
Summary: If you were just thrown into a tight spot where your a princess and have a robot who wants to protect you, a friends brother who's out to get you, and are in love with your lifelong friend then your like me Josephina Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Baylee1100-Hello I really love Heroman so I decided to make a story about it but with a few changes.**

**Joey-Baylee1100 doesn't own Heroman!**

**Baylee1100-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-Josphina "Joey" Jones**

**_(Dream sequence)_**

**_I'm lying on the cold ground staring through bleary eyes at a mass of red rush past me the picture gets clearer and it turns out to be some sort of large robot with red armor with yellow lightning coming out of it and it looks….enraged about something and all of the sudden a name comes out of my mouth in a strangled scream_**

**_"Heroman!"_**

**_I get up and start to run and…_**

**_Beep beep beep_**

**_What is that?_**

**_(Dream sequence end)_**

Beep beep beep

"Uuuuhhhhh" moaned the slight female figure under the covers

The figure rose to present a young teenage girl with mid-back length dark blond hair and sapphire eyes she got up from her small warm bed and walked to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower and then came out wrapped in only a soft yellow towel and went to her room where she changed into her usual clothes which consisted of a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a yellow and white stripped long sleeved shirt, black and white sneakers, and to finish it off a black jacket with a yellow hood(Figure out her favorite color yet) she brushed her hair and then grabbed her black backpack and made her way to the door only stopping a moment to look at the picture occupying her bookshelf.

"Goodbye grandma" the blond girl said as she passed her grandmothers room

"Have a nice day Joey" her grandmother said as she closed the door

Once she was out of the house joey ran down a few streets till she reached Hilly's and got into her apron for work and started to serve coffee until she had to leave for school and then started to run down the street till she was stopped by none other than Hilly himself he tossed her a bag that seemed to contain lunch joey ran to school once she stepped into the building she took her usual seat by the window and when she looked outside she saw a blue sky littered with clouds but something told her something was going to happen today that would change her life….forever.

**Baylee1100-Ohhh cliffhanger I hope you love it!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baylee1100-Here it is chapter 2 I hope you like it!**

**Joey-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2- The meeting**

Joey was walking down the street to see professor Denton when she heard someone calling her name from behind her she looked back to see….Lina

"Hi Joey" said Lina she quickly straightened out her blue cheerleading uniform and light blue jacket, once she was done they started to walk down the street together that is until joey was suddenly slammed into the fence by a boy who looked just like Lina but was wearing a blue football jersey he was Lina's brother Will.

"Get away from my sister you loser" said Will as he went to touch joey he accidently touched her larger than average boobs (DD) and got shocked by a spark of electricity "Ow!" after his cry of pain he threw joey to the ground.

"You bitch" said Will just as he was about to hit her a loud slam echoed through the street and when he turned he saw Psy standing there with his braced knee and his crutch positioned in front of a nearby mailbox he said in a cold voice "Let her go Will"

Will after cursing in his mind turned and grabbed Lina and stomped away

Once he was gone Psy got down on the ground and started to collect the things that fell out of joeys backpack when joey was slammed into the fence while joey straightened out her shirt and jacket and then bent down to collect her books from Psy.

"I really can't do anything" she said sadly as she looked at Psy

-Psy's prov.-

'Those eyes are beautiful like precious sapphires' I thought

"I really can't do anything" I hear her say I then look into her eyes and say "That's not true Joy" I'm the only one who calls her joy that is everyone else but her late mother and sometimes her sister

"If you say so Psy" she says to me

-Joey prov.-

I leave Psy and collect some things for professor Denton only to have him tell me about how he sent a message to outer space for aliens to find. I'm almost home when something suddenly crashes in front of me I go down to check it out and see a huge robot like the one from my dream but this one was white with blue and red strips and the one in my dream had a name even though I can't remember its name.

I go down to see it and call out "Hey are you alright?"

He turns to me and said "Yes I am fine but you should get out of this hole" he helped her up and even though he accidently touched her breasts he didn't get shocked like the rest of the guys who did

"Thank you for helping me my names Josephina Catherin Jones but you can call me Joey" I said looking up at him

"And my name is Heroman" he said

**Baylee1100-cool wasn't it and here's a secret the skrugg come in the next chapter**

**Joey-please review!**


	3. note(sorry)

I am so so sorry that i haven't updated in a while i hope you forgive me ill write another chapter soon


End file.
